Clan:Sararmadyllian Army
"Great and Good are seldom the same man." -'Winston Churchill-' Qualifications to join the order Greetings to you friend.You wish to be a member of The Chosen Light eh? Well if you have the requirements listed down at the rules section, then you've come to the right place. Assigned houses Members in this order are assigned to a house in either Falador or Lumbridge. If there are no more houses, they must share their house with another member. The Highlord and a select group of loyal men will stay at the White Knights Castle and the Regent Lord Repo and a maximum of 5 members will stay at Lumbridge Castle. History This Kingdom has been around since 2006 though not under King Kruzak. 2006 Rains7 the first King of Falador hated the black knights and liked falador and anything good, he norticed that no one started a Kingdom in Falador, so the Kingdom of falador was born.The Kingdom ran well under King Rains with the continued raids and attacks on the black knights they became rich. 2007-2008 The Kingdom soon reached its heigt of power as it soon acquired strong and decent men.It also aquired a new ally, The British Empire.Though both slowly declined. 2009(The Fall) With King Rains no longer in control of Falador, many members started to leave. Though Queen Stervex tried to keep the clan alive, all her efforts were all in vain.The Kingdom was destroyed and its people scattered. 2010 A Highlord by the name of Kruzak5(Kruzak the 5th) started to find the refugees and survivors of the scattered Kingdom's remnants. 2011 The clan was formed shortly after the Silver order's collapse.The remnants of the Silver order with like-minded men and women reformed the Silver order in a new name, the Chosen Light.The clan was formed by the Silver order leader's Higlord Kruzak5. The Fall of the Silver order The Silver order was beginning to collapse after a week because of the weak governance and with the constant absences of Highlord Kruzak5, many members left, leaving only 2 very loyal men in the order. During this stage, Varrock was taken with no resistance and the Lumbridge basement was their only base left. Kruzak5 heard of the terrible news and rushed as quickly as he could, but was too late. Reformation of the fallen order under a new name When Kruzak5 arrived, the clan was in ruins. Seeing his failure to guide his own brethren, he took the remaining members and gathered the others who left the order. Soon their allies, the Brothers of Justice helped them rise once more. After realizing his mistakes, Highlord Kruzak swore never to leave the clan for the sake of his brethren. Regaining power The order soon retook the entire Lumbridge from some noobs who went psycho. After that they sought to reclaim Falador by giving propaganda that the White knights and Temple knights are not what they seem to be. These two groups of knights, knowing that they will be expelled out of Falador, decided to give the city to the Chosen Light. Knowing that their territory could easily be taken by unions and alliances, Kruzak5 and BoJ-Snowman who are close friends have agreed to make an alliance. Snowman and his order soon conquered Varrock, though they allowed Citizens to roam freely. Soon a clan red world, which was headed by Kruzak5's cousin,,joined forces with the 2, thus making their numbers bigger. Highlord Kruzak soon saw a failing order just like his former order. It was the Knights of Templar. Headed by ZombieDt-Slayer, the order took control of Edgeville and the Monastery. Kruzak seeing that the Templars would fall without any assitance decided to invite them to the Alliance. The Templars, being desperate, joined. An Unexpected guest In July 5, 2011 King Kruzak had a visitor. Stervex, former leader of the KoF. Shocked by the news the king met with her. She describe that Falador was hers and her brothers first and that the king's is the new one. With the refugees having no homes the King invited her in the Kingdom and she will be queen. Unfortunately Stervex disappeared after a day in the kingdom. Problem within the Kingdom The Kingdom after 2 and a half weeks of peace, turmoil and corruption emerge in and out of the clan to break the peace of what the King has acheived. Tensions rising Tensions rose between the two allies; The Chosen Light and the clan:Yeah beer grew, since the Chosen Light is against cheating(macroing) and Yeah beer is on cheating(macroing). The two clans soon clashed for a week.Eventually, no victor was declared but the two clans still remain hostile, though some of the clanmates of Yeah beer are still allies of the Highlord. The two leaders soon signed a truce, ending their rivalry. Jakers224 The player mentioned above was accused of kicking another member when that player joined, fearing that his order would start a destruction inside out, Highlord Kruzak5 demoted Jakers to Private. But soon it was revealed that the player was just leaving the clan, so a furious Highlord kicked him out and banned him.Jakers was allowed to remain but there are some suspicions. Establishing alliances Highlord Kruzak knew that his clan wont last lnog without support from other clans and so will other clans. Though the clan failed to ally with the strong clans they were able to ally with clans that have the same goals or clans that were failing that needed KoF's help A common goal and an alliance with the AoS Kruzak5 has been trying to know the whereabouts of the AoS. Inspired by their goals and rules, this is why the Chosen Light exists. At the late days of May,The Chosen Light was able to locate the AoS, Higlord Kruzak was pleased to know the news of the AoS existence.At the 1st of June, Lord Kruzak established contact with the AoS leader King Aeraes and agreed to be allies since both order share a common goal. The Kingdom of Falador The Chosen Light soon found themselves failing, since they are mostly mobile and don't use Falador and Lumbridge much. Beacause of this, they surrendered Lumbridge, but got Falador again.The Chosen Light renamed themselves as the Kingdom of Falador. They then conquered Port Sarim to have a navy if they were to be invaded. Saradomin's troops The Kingdom lacking members and an effective drill sergeant needed a clan police force that will fight for them. They were soon in luck since 5steelsean found a suitable clan with common goals of the Kingdom. Led by The Durfell, Kruzak5 invited the clan to join their alliance in return giving 28% of the clan control of Falador.The clan accepted the terms and joined King Kruzak's alliance News April 2011- establishment of the silver order April 28, 2011- Merging of the silver order with Yeah beer April 31,2011- Merging of the silver order with Brothers of Justice (present clan name:sympathy) May 5,2011- Renamed the Chosen Light Somewhere in May 2011- The Grand Alliance was established Late May 2011- Brothers of Justice, Red world and Knigts of Templar join the Alliance June 1, 2011- The Army of Saradomin join the Alliance July 5, 2011- Remnants of the old Kingdom of Falador join including there leader Further news will be updated. Ranking (War and Politics branch) King and Owner - Kruzak5 Queen - Stervex 2nd in command - 5steelsean City General - X REPO MAN X Admiral-''none'' Archbishop of Falador-''none'' Duke - 5steelsean Count - sludge_g0re F2P Leader - Aser661 P2P Leader - none Event Organiser - Kruzak5 Espionage leader - 5steelsean Drill Sergeant - St0rmtr0op3r Goals 1.To destroy botters and macroers. 2.To encourage players not to cheat in-game. 3.To fight scammers. 4.To end discrimination in Runescape. 5.To help any new player with something he/she doesn't know. Rules 1.NO SPAMMING. 2.NO Racism and/or Discrimination. 3.Be respectful. 4.NO Trolling. 5.NO Macroing. 6.Follow orders. 7.Don't attack any allies. 8.Be friendly to any neutral clan or union. 9.Be Mature. 10.Respect Members. 11.Be Open-Minded. 12.Follow basic rules. 13.Follow the rules made by Jagex. Rule Breaking If any person commits a first offense or abuses his power, he will be demoted. Second offense will result to suspension from the order. And a third offense will result in the expulsion of the member. Note:'''The suspension will depend on how grave the offense is, the same goes to the first one. '''Allies Sympathy Knights of Templar(?) Army of Saradomin Red world British Empire Saradomin troop Enemies Unholy resistance Merges Yeah beer(formerly) Brothers of Justice/Sympathy (briefly) Non-Agression Pact Kingdom of Varrock Gallery Paladin 01.jpg Epic paladin.jpg Altar.png|All hail the good Lord Slideshow Clanmotif4.png Clanmotif3.png Clanmotif2.png Clanmotif.png Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Saradominist users Category:Royal Guard Of Gielinor Clan Category:Empire of Lacissa Category:Army of Saradomin